One Life with Two Faces
by crimsondeathhurts
Summary: Two new students have enrolled in the DWMA. One's prescence is a harm to others. The other could very well get killed if found in her current predicament. Watch as they make friends and uncover truths.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Crimson here with a new story. For all of you wondering what happened to cloud and the turks I'll have you know it is being continued. I'm just slow ^-^'. I've recently gotten into soul eater with my friend/sister and it's awesome. I love stein. Anyway I had to write something for it cause I'm a dork like that. Actually the only reason this one is actually being posted is because of my friend. You know who you are X). So I hope you all enjoy it. This I can probably say will also be on irregular updates until I get internet. I got the laptop but no internet. Anyway please enjoy and be sure to review to give your thoughts.

Interlude One: Rei

Rei sat sipping a small cup of tea. In front of her a lotus flower—fully bloomed—projected an image. Lord Death sat within his respectful domain, sipping a cup of tea. Everything was silent between them and precious minutes ticked by.

Rei was the image of nervousness. She worried her bottom lip and repeatedly sat her tea cup down only to bring it back to her lips moments later. She wished Lord Death would just tell her the news, just to get it over with. She really needed to know!

"I don't see why it would present a problem." Death suddenly announced. He looked into his mirror at the startled girl in front of him. "Welcome to the DWMA."

Her tea cup slipped beneath her suddenly shaking hands and dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces. Golden liquid pooled on the wooden floor. She hadn't…she had hoped but….jumping from her seat Rei bowed respectfully. "Thank you! You won't be disappointed Lord Death!"

Death nodded his head and sounding pleased, he spoke. "I'm sure you'll do an exceptional job." Setting his tea cup down he continued. "You must arrive at the academy in three days' time. You will receive your schedule soon.

Rei nodded. After saying their goodbyes the connection closed, the lotus flower closing its petals. Picking it up Rei placed it on her head. The petals slowly flattened out and, vines sprouting and entwining within her loose hair.

She had done it! She had convinced Lord Death to allow her into the academy. Grinning widely she began to clean up the broken tea cup. This was so exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! How's it hangin? Hope your summers cool. It's going really slow at the moment but it'll pick up soon. Please look out for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

Interlude Two: Nel

"Don't lean back in your chair Nel." Noah reprimanded as he entered the dining room area. As he walked past he sat the younger girl up and smiled. "We wouldn't want you to fall."

Rolling her eyes, Nel leaned forward to rest her head on the cherry wood table. "If I can fall from a cliff and live—"

"With our help." Noah interjected from the kitchen.

"—then a small fall won't kill me."

"But it might kill more brain cells." Noah mumbled. He opened the bread and took the roast beef out of the refrigerator along with the mustard, mayonnaise, a tomato and a small head of lettuce. Taking a knife out of the drawer he went to work.

Nel ignored the comment and listened to the rustling in the kitchen. That day had been a slow day, giving her absolutely nothing to do. She was bored and already looking forward to the time she could go to sleep. Pushing her thoughts aside Nel looked up at the ceiling and inquired, "Where's Eren?"

"Here I am!" the youngest male exclaimed coming through the dining room door. Dropping his messenger bag he immediately made his way to the younger girl. "Did you miss me?"

Nel jumped up, turning in her chair—she would have fallen if it had not been for the others fast reflexes—and hooked her arms around Eren. "Yes!"

Eren chuckled. "Sorry I was away for so long."

"Where were you?"

"Scouting." He laughed at the glare he received. "I had to make sure there was no one around, can't have you getting hurt any more than you already are." Grin still in place he poked at the bandaged leg, the foot of which was just barely touching the floor.

"Itai!" Nel cried out. She sprung out of Eren's grip pushing back hard enough to bump her back on the edge of the table.

Quickly Eren reached out, catching his meister before she could hit the ground. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry." He apologized, all traces of his earlier mirth gone. "I went too far."

Nel shook her head quickly. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

"You know, no matter what you're always going to get hurt." Noah informed, He placed three plates on the table, one in front of Nel, another beside her. Noah set his plate across from the two of them.

Once more ignoring the comment Nel said her thanks and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Noah focused on eating his own lunch. Truth be told, the only reason he was not speaking was because of his sudden nervousness. He was not afraid of Nel, she was harmless most of the time. But she could hold a grudge.

Eren glanced toward his brother. Noticing the hesitation he turned toward their meister. "Nel." He whispered. "We need to tell you something."

Nel swallowed her mouthful and looked up curiously. "What is it?"

"You've heard about the Death Weapon Meister Academy, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"You have been accepted to enter the academy as a Meister and us as your weapons."

Silence. Her expression was blank. She sat deathly still looking ahead at nothing. After five minutes of no response Eren reached out, hesitantly laying a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him. "I'm not going."

"It's not up for discussion Nel." Noah intercepted.

She glanced at him a moment before standing. Her chair scraped lightly against the wood and without a word she left, walking around the table. Her room door slammed a few seconds later.

"That…" Eren looked over to his brother, features sympathetic. "Went better than expected."

Noah shook his head, sighing heavily. He stood. "Clean up."

Eren nodded and watched as his brother went after Nel. He hoped he wouldn't lose the upcoming argument."

Quietly Noah entered the room. He didn't knock. He didn't speak. His eyes searched the room until he found the younger girl. She sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest, head buried. Her arms clutched at the exposed skin of her bandaged legs.

"Nel."

No response.

"Nel."

Silence.

"Nel, can we at least talk?"

She said nothing in acknowledgement.

Noah grit his teeth. "Dammit Nel!" he exclaimed. "Talk to me!"

She looked up. "Why should I?" she returned, voice soft, calm despite her obvious anger. "You didn't talk to me!"

Silence reined for a while before Noah dropped to his knees in front of his companion. "I know." He whispered. "Nel I know."

She looked away.

"You wouldn't have listened."

"What if something happens?"

"You'll be safe there."

"What if I hurt someone?"

"Lord Death won't let that happen." Softly he added, "We won't let that happen."

Nel looked up. Her dark eyes examined the older teenager in front of her. Noah's face held guilt—she knew why—anger, and sadness. So deep in her examination that she startled when he spoke.

"Do you not trust in my decisions?"

Immeadiately she shook her head. "You've only taken care of me stupid. Of course I believe you're choices."

"Then why are we going through this?"

"…I'm scared."

"Everything will be fine. Eren and I will be by your side."

With a defeated sigh she dropped her head, hiding her face from view. "When do we leave?"

"In two days."

"Alright."

Noah stood. Bowing his head to her he turned and exited the room.


End file.
